rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Farley Flavors
Farley Majors (also known as Farley Flavors) is the twin brother of Brad Majors, and a fast food magnate whose taken over the town of Denton, USA. He is the main antagonist on ''Shock Treatment'' and is portrayed by Cliff De Young in the 1981 film, and by Mark Little in the 2015 musical. Biography Shock Treatment Farley is the biological twin brother of Brad Majors. At a young age, they were split from each other during the adoption process and while Brad grew up in a decent houshold, Farley grew up poor. As an adult, Farley is the owner of Farley Flavors Fabulous Fast Food, which finances the televison shows of DTV, a Denton-based televison station. Farley's studio, which encompasses a monority of the town of Denton, is steadily filled with the former residents of Denton, who gleefully assume their new roles as studio audience members of a 24-hour live reality television broadcast. Now wealthy and powerful, Farley wants to destroy his brother Brad's life out of jealousy, and is planning to seduce Brad's wife Janet on national TV as the last part of his plan. For most of the film, Farley's is in his base of operations located in his office, sitting in front of many monitors, watching over Denton as his plan unfolds. He has Bert Schnick, Cosmo and Nation McKinley, as well as many other DTV workers on his side. Under Farley's orders, Bert choose Brad and Janet Majors as his next contestants on "Marrige Maze" with a promise that the experience will improve their marriage. On the show, Janet question the state of her and Brad's relationship, with she saying Brad's not been very caring towards her ("Bitchin' in the Kitchen"); she ultimately decides to commit her husband to "Dentonvale" for a checkup; Farley's plan continues to succeed as Farley keeps Brad incarcerated in the Terminal Ward of Dentonvale, and has Janet's parents in believing him to be a lunatic. Farley wants the financing of "Dentonvale" to be controlled by his personal company, which Farley hopes to use to finance a pop psychology movement, using a new TV reality/talk show program titled "Faith Factory" as the platform and the McKinleys as his mouthpieces. The reluctant McKinleys are quickly taken in by a persuasive videotaped pitch, and on Farley's orders, they recruit Janet to be the face of Farley's "Faith Factory," as he believes she is the perfect example of the girl next door ("Farley's Song"). Janet moves into "Dentonvale" with the McKinleys and Bert Schnick, with the promise that a life of stardom will make her desirable to Brad again and fix their marriage ("Lullaby"). DTV manufactures Janet into "Miss Mental Health", an overnight sensation, and the newfound fame immediately goes to Janet's head, causing her to forget about repairing her marriage with Brad as she makes her debut by singing her song to the studio audence of her new fame. ("Me of Me"); All according to Farley's plan. Unbeknownst of Farley, Judge Wright and Betty Hapschatt have learned of Farley's plan and broke Brad out of "Dentonvale", telling him that Farley is his biological twin brother. At the "Faith Factory" premier, Brad, Betty, and Judge Wright crash through the set wall disrupting the entire show. Farley is confronted by Brad ("Duel Duet"), and Janet snaps back to reality. Angrily, Farley has Brad, Janet, Wright, and Betty arrested, and hastily names DTV host Macy Struthers as the new "Miss Mental Health." His psychology program ready to go, Farley invites the studio audience to join him in "Dentonvale", to which they readily agree. They are all handed stripped straight jackets, which they happily put on. As the defectors flee the studio, Farley and the "Dentonvale" staff celebrate after committing the entire town of Denton to the terminal ward in Dentonvale as part of the psychological program of "Faith Factory" ("Denton, U.S.A. Reprise"). Music has solos in: *Farley's Song *Duel Duet sings as company (chorus) in: *Denton, U.S.A. (reprise) Notes *Cliff De Young based his Farley Flavors character on Jack Nicholson. *In early drafts for The Brad and Janet Show, which would ultimately be rewritten into Shock Treatment, Farley was written as the twin brother of Frank-N-Furter and Tim Curry was planned to play both Farley and the newly-resurrected Frank. Curry declined the role when he learned he would have to play two characters. The character was then rewritten as the long-lost twin brother of Brad Majors and Frank was dropped from the script. Barry Bostwick, the actor who portrayed Brad in the original film, was approached; he also turned down the role. Tim Curry was again offered the role, this time also playing Brad, but he again turned it down, reasoning that he didn't consider his American accent good enough. Category:Male Characters